How id like to meet panda AND mystic in real life
by Shadow Lucaz and Wilfs acount
Summary: The title says it all
1. Chapter 1

This story is about how id like to meet pandaluver14 in real life so LETSA GO

* * *

I was bored it was summer I needed a job and money so I decided to get a job in a place called freddys pizzeria 6 hours a night so I headed there at 11:00 pm so that way id be prepared and I remembered a game called five nights at freddys made by Scott Cawthon so I thought I knew how it worked

Me:hey boss

Boss:your early ah well

Me:ill be sat in the office checking everything

When I got to the security office I checked everything was in tip top shape which it was and then it was 12:00am the phone rang and the phone guy went over everything at 3:00 am hell began

Me:ok so bonnies gone lets check backstage

And there he was in the backstage doorway looking at the camera then when I checked again he was all up in the cameras business but it scared

Me:AAAHHH FUCK

I saw the bunnys head move and I knew he heard me he then started to rush towards the doorway and down the hall but not as fast as foxy but then before I could close the door he was there

Bonnie:time to eat

Me:A your not chica and B YOUR A FUCKING GIRL HOW

Her I guess voice had sounded like a girls so I guess I was surprised

Bonnie:yes of course i am

Me:ok

I decided to check the cameras for the fun of it and I SAW SOMEONE IN THE KITCHEN I ran to the kitchen and saw TWO FIGURES TWO I MEAN WHAT THE FUCK anyway I tried to open the door but couldn't then bonnie stood behind me

Bonnie:oh I see panda and Goldie are in there

Me:is panda some kinda hidden animatronic

Bonnie:nooo shes a good person

I then saw third figure in there and felt a breeze behind me and it was the rest of the gang

Chica:oh look its mystic

Me:whos mystic

Freddy:a vampire

My face paled at this and I tried to run but tripped and cut meself in foxys hook then this mystic started to go to the door but the it was 6:00 am so I BOLTED it and then when I slept I dreamed of what coulda happened and yet I wanted to know who they are

* * *

Ok listen guys I know this seams like meeting panda but also mystic so yeah welcome to me world of HELL


	2. Chapter 2

Hell is going to keep breaking loose... almost but we'll get to the mayhem soon ANYWEEEE lets a go

* * *

I couldn't help but go back to see what would happen so I left at 11:00 pm again but the boss wasnt there to greet me so I grabbed a flashlight and waited for 12:00 am then once it came around I went straight to pirate cove to greet foxy but he was gone then I felt a breeze behind and it was golden freddy I was so surprised I dropped the flashlight and it went dark

Me:what happened to the power

Goldie:I cut it

Me:why

?:because of me

Before I could see the person the voice belonged to I was grabbed and being carried backstage I knew what aas going to happen if I let them take me so I resisted but it was too late

Bonnie:STOP

?:what are ya doing bonnie

I was confused but then I saw somet outta the corner of me eye... it was a fang

Me:y-y-your that vampire called mystic

Mystic:yes

Me:please let me go

Mystic:no

I concentrate on a nearby peace of glass then I lifted it using air manipulation and I rushed the air behind it towards mystic and when it hit her I ran

Foxy:yar-har matey your quite the clever lad

Me:th-thank you

Foxy:your welcome matey

Chica:aint we supposed to be trying to kill him

Freddy:yeah we should now stop delaying us bonnie

Bonnie:but... but... but...

Me:erm goodbye

Chica:no ya dont

Before anything else could happen it was 6:00 am so I ran back home but I was definitely going back there I needed to make them my friends

* * *

Well now I guess this is going wierder wierder and wierder... oh well


	3. Chapter 3

sorry its been so long guys iv been busy

* * *

i decided to go in the morning and when i arrived holy shit it was busy but there were two girls stood by a table obviously being pestered by a dude so i decided to get involved then i noticed the second dude.

1st guy:hey come on lets go and have fun

2nd guy:yeah it'll be a blast

i recognized one of the girls as the one from last night but i cant remember her name but i think it was mystic.

me:hey come on leave 'em alone

as soon as i said that they pointed guns at me

1st guy:bug off before we shoot you

2nd guy:yeah or do you wanna die

me:two guys with guns *smiles* i like me odds

i grabbed their guns and turned 'em both around and everyone screamed 'cos they had friends

1st thug:look at this we got are selves a hero

2nd thug:how about he dies

3rd thug:yeah i mean sure hes got balls which we respect but killing is more fun

i smiled at that comment and laughed making some people scared

me:i agree but your going to prison mystic how bout you and panda im guessing hide

they hid straight away and then the gun fire started

-tonight after the guns-

im still surprised i survived but iv got a job

freddy:thank you

me:oh hey freddy and no problem

freddy:but you coulda died

panda:you savead us thank you *kisses me*

me:*blushing* no problem

mystic:how did you do that

me:ALOT of training

mystic:well thank you *kisses me*

me:*blushing* ok erm do ya have anywhere to stay

i dont why i asked but when i did they told me they didn't

me:oh well ya can crash at mine

mystic and panda smiled and nodded so when it was 6 they followed me to me house and we just slept

* * *

ok guys listen this is how id like to meet em so dont start stressing


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys sorry for the delay been busy lately oh panda in this chapter goldie is introduced

* * *

When I woke up I was in a daze and when I tried to get up me arms hurt then when I looked at me arms I saw the cause of the pain... it was panda and mystic.

Me:oh yeah I let 'em stay 'ere

Mystic had started to wake and thought she was gonna stress

Mystic:morning

Me:m-morning

Panda then woke up

Panda:morning

Me:m-morning panda

Mystic:actually we never got ya name

Me:oh erm call me shadow

Panda:ok

Me:its dark come on we gotta get to freddys pizzeria

So we set off and the boss was there just about to leave

Boss:there ya are its 11:59 you were almost late

Me:sorry sir

I went inside with mystic and panda and we waited for midnight but then as soon as midnight came around I was greeted by a golden bear

Goldie:what did ya do to MY panda

Me:I didnt do anything

Panda:Goldie calm down

Goldie:calm down CALM DOWN ill be calm when THIS whore dies

He was obviously referring to me but I just ignored him and went to foxy

Me:hey foxy how ya doing

Foxy:im fine but you look doomed

Me:yeah I know

Goldie kept rambling on and on but I just kept ignoring him

Bonnie:hey

Me:hi

Mystic:Shadooowww

Me:yeeeessss

Mystic:im booooorrrrrred

Freddy:run shadow run

Me:why

Chica:dont question just run

Me:nah ill walk

I started walking to the office without a care

Goldie:hey bitch get back here

I decided to punch Goldie to shut him up

Me:now be quiet ok good

Everyone was shocked at what I did but then again iv lifted glass without touching it then it was 6:00 and panda and mystic followed me home

* * *

Ok listen it is possible to lift glass without touching it its called air manipulation or if you use ya full brain capacity ya can use telekinesis bur listen but enough force on the air and ya can lift objects or move 'em


End file.
